The princess is the only hope for man kind!
by Android18 is the Best
Summary: Bra has to come somewhere! She has to go in a timemachine! And later then the world almost got in pieces! And what can she do? You'll have to read this romance/action story!
1. The princess is the only hope for the ma...

Author:'If you want some romance or action! Than your welcome here!'  
Bra:'What is this for kind of title! Is she insane? What is this! I'm not insane!'  
Author:'I know! But...you act like it'.  
Bra:'I'm acting like it! Here is your acting!'  
;Author is almost;  
Author:'Help me!'  
  
  
The princess is the only hope for man kind  
  
Is she in insane?  
  
It was a peaceful day at Capsule Corp like always...  
"Bra! Mail for ye!" Bulma had checked the mailbox for the millionth time. And Bra  
was in her room for the millionth time. "Huh? Mail? For me?" Bra ran of the stairs.  
"Oh! Goodie! Mail!" Bulma gave the mail to Bra. "Thanks mum! I'm gonna read it   
right away!" "That's fine!" Bra ran back upstairs.  
  
~In Bra's room~  
  
"From who would this be?"*hm*;reading;*hm* "Aha! It's from the alien force?   
I never heard about them! Maybe it's a popgroup! And I'm invited! Wow!   
That's great!..." On that moment Goten came from out of the window. "Huh?"  
"Huh? Oh hey, B-chan! Is everything doing fine?" "Um..." Bra began to blush a   
little bit. "Oh! Huh? Why are you blushing?" "Hey Goten! Come back! Will ye?"  
Goten turned to the window. "I'm coming Trunks! Just wait a sec!" You mean   
a hour! thought Trunks. Goten turned to Bra and hold her hand. "Goodbye!   
My dear princess! First I have to beat the dragon! And if I don't make it! Than   
think about me! Will ye?" "Of course my prince!" "Okay than!" Goten gave the   
hand of Bra a kiss. Bra became everytime when Goten said something to her   
even more redder. "Goodbye!" "Bye!" Goten jumped out of the window. Bra   
walked after him. "Kill the dragon! My prince!" She turned around. "Huh?   
What am I doing?"   
  
Author:'Yeah! I just wanted to ask her the same thing!'  
Bra:'What do you mean?'  
Author:'Oh nothing! But please! Don't kill! I have to tell in the other chapters   
that are coming soon!'  
Bra:'Hum! Maybe your right!'  
Author:'*phew* Please review!' 


	2. What kind of letter is this?

Author:'The last time! I was almost DEAD! Because of...'  
Bulma:'...My daughter?!!!'  
Author:'Um...yeah!'  
Bulma:'I'll show you!'  
Author:'Not again! Please!'  
;Author is almost dead again;  
  
What kind of letter is this?  
  
Bra became everytime when Goten said something to her even more redder.   
"Goodbye!" "Bye!" Goten jumped out of the window. Bra walked after him.   
"Kill the dragon! My prince!" She turned around. "Huh? What am I doing?"  
  
~Down stairs~  
  
Bra walked of the stairs. "Mum!" "Yes, Bra?" "Do you knw this group?"  
"Huh?" Bra showed the letter. ;reading; "No! I never heard about   
The Alien Force before! Nope!" "Maybe they're new! And nobody seen   
them before!" "Maybe! But...if you look at the letter..." "What?"   
"...it seem's...old!" "What! Old?" "Yeah! Look at the date!" "Huh?"   
"It's from... ;reading; huh! It can't be!" "What! Mum?" "It's from year 600!!!"  
"What! That can't be! But that means...I'm rich!!!!!!!!!" "Um...Bra! We already   
are!" "Huh? Oh yeah! Your right! We already are! Ha ha haaaa!!!"  
The front door began to open. "Hey! I'm home! Everyone!" "Ha! Trunks!"   
Bra ran to Trunks and hugged him. "Hey! Sis! Everything doing fine?"  
"Yeah! But..." "But what?" "...look at this letter!" "Huh?" Bra handed over   
the letter to Trunks. ;reading; "And look at the date!" ;reading the date;   
"Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!" "Huh?" "In year 600!!!!!!!" "Yeah! Isn't it weird?"  
"Yeah! I know!" "But maybe it's not real!" said Bulma. "Can be!" said Trunks.  
"But...maybe it is!" said Bra. "Your kidding?!" said Bulma and Trunks at the   
same time.   
  
Author:'Yeah! Maybe it is true! But...you never know! Just find out what will   
happen! In the next chapter!'  
Bra:'This one was a little bit scary! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!' 


	3. It's horrible!

Author:'Yes! Finally! The next chapter! It's complited! It's finished! It's qualified! It's...'  
Bra:'...HORRIBLE!!!'  
  
It's horrible!!!  
  
"But maybe it's not real!" said Bulma. "Can be!" said Trunks."But...maybe it is!"  
said Bra. "Your kidding?!" said Bulma and Trunks at the same time. "No! I'm not!"   
"Oh! But if it isn't true!" "It is! And I! Believe this letter! Cause...it's mine!" "Uhg! Do   
wat you want! It's all yours! I can't! Deal with it! Your my daughter!" "Thanks   
mum!" Bra hugged her mother and ran back to her room. "Ha! I'm gonna watch TV!"  
Bra picked up the remote control and pushed a button. Television:"Hello ladies and   
gentlemen! I know you want to watch this...we interrupt this program to The Alien   
Force!" came in the screen. Bra jumpt up! "Huh! The Alien Force! I want to   
see they're faces! And hear they're voice!" "And here they are!" "Huh? Yak! They're  
ugly! They look just like aliens!" Television:"But we are aliens Bra!" "Huh! How do   
you know my name!!!" "Wear aliens! That's why!" "Huh?" The aliens jumpt out of the   
screen. Bra jumpt on the bed and screamed. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! Aliens!!!!!!"   
"Please! Be quiet! We don't hurt you!" "You don't?" "No!" "Okay than!" "Just bring us   
to the front door!" "Okay! I'll do as you say so!" "Thank you!"   
  
~Down stairs~   
  
Hm...they seem nice enough! But I better watch my back! Bra thought. "Here is the   
front door!" "Thank you!" "Your welcome!" "Bra?" "Huh?" Bulma walked out of the   
kitchen with a plate in her hand. "Bra? Who are they?" "Huh? Oh! They! They are...  
uh...are...um..." "The Alien Force madam!" "Oh! So your The Alien Force! I'm so a   
shamed of myself!" Bulma walked back to the kitchen. "Sorry Bra! But we have to   
take you with us!" "Huh? Why?" "Do as we say!!!" "Huh?" The aliens grabbed Bra   
and called they're mother ship. "Mum!!! Help me!!!" Bulma walked back to where   
Bra was. But she was gone. "Mum!!!" She heard outside. Bulma ran to the front door.  
"Bra!" Bulma let the plate fall. And ran after Bra. "Bra!" "Mum! Trunks!! Daddy!!!"  
Vegeta heard Bra yell and stept out of the gravity room. "Huh? Princess?" He saw  
Bulma running. "Vegeta! I can't take it anymore!!! Help your daughter!!!" "Huh?"  
Vegeta looked in the sky and saw Bra going inside the ship. "Vegeta! Bring her back!!!"  
Vegeta flew after the mother ship. But when Vegeta was going faster the mother ship  
was going even faster than him! He saw Bra by a window and heard her scream: "Daddy!   
Help!!! Don't give up!" But it was no use! Vegeta couldn't fly faster! That's why he stopped.  
"Grr! Baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I lost my little princess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Grr!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't take this anymore!!!"  
Vegeta turned around and went back home.   
  
~At CC~  
  
Vegeta landed in the garden. How! How could I! I failed! The prince of all saiyens failed!   
He lost his little princess! Vegeta thought. "What have I done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta powerd   
himself up. Bulma and Trunks ran to Vegeta. "Vegeta!!!" "Dad!!!" "Vegeta! Where is my angel!"  
"I'm sorry! I failed!" "What! Than...she can never may come back?" "I think so!" "My sister!"  
  
Author:'Oh no! Bra has bin kidnapped! I'll show them!..."  
Bra:'...I'm not kidnapped!'  
Author:'Huh? But...you were!'  
Bra:'Not if your talking!'  
Author:'Oh! I didn't realise!'  
Bra:'Grr! Please!...review!  
The Alien Force:'See ye in the next chapter!'  
Author:'Thanks you guys! I can always count on you!' 


	4. The explanation

Author:'The last time Bra was kidnapped!'  
Bra:'No! I were not!'  
Author:'No! I don't mean here! But there! In the fic!'  
Bra:'Oh! Now I get it!' ;)  
  
The explanation  
  
~At CC~  
  
Vegeta landed in the garden. How! How could I! I failed! The prince of all saiyens   
failed! He lost his little princess! Vegeta thought. "What have I done!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Vegeta powerd himself up. Bulma and Trunks ran to Vegeta. "Vegeta!!!" "Dad!!!"   
"Vegeta! Where is my angel!" "I'm sorry! I failed!" "What! Than...she can never may   
come back?" "I think so!" "My sister!" "I can't believe this Vegeta! Why didn't you   
go faster?" "I couldn't! I'm to weak! No! Vegeta! Your strong!" "Not as strong as   
Kakkarot!" "Dad's right! Goten's dad is stronger! But...we just have to hope that   
nothing's gonna happen to Bra!" "Maybe your right Trunks!" Bulma stood up.   
"I just hope so!" Bulma began to cry.  
  
~In the mother ship~  
  
"Ugh! Let me go!" The aliens let Bra go. "Huh? Why did you let me go?" "The sire!"   
"What?" Bra looked behind her and turned around. Oh no! Not another one! I think   
he's the boss aroud here! "Greatings earthling!" "Huh?" Bra stepped behind.   
"Welcome in my ship! I hope your having your way around here!" "I'm not!" "What!   
But your a princess! Aren't you?" "Yeah! So?" "Aliens! Give her something to eat!"  
"Uh?" "I think your really starving!" *Brrrrr* The alien boss got a sweatdrop. "Uh...I   
think that's a yes!" They all gathered at the big dinner table. When they saw Bra eat   
like a saiyen they all got a sweatdrop. "Ah! That was great! I'm full!" *Buuuuurp!!!*  
All the aliens got more sweatdrops on they're forehead. "Uh...I think your finished   
now!" said the alien boss. "You'll bet I am!"  
  
~A couple of minutes later~  
  
"Well...I have to go home now!" Bra walked to the door where she came from. She   
opened it. "Woh! It's very cold here!" Bra began to shake. "Brr!!! Cold!" "Quick!   
Close the door!" "Yes! Your majesty!" A couple of aliens closed the door."Are you   
okay, princess?" "Uh? Yeah! It's warm now! Thanks!" "Okay than! Your save!"  
"But...I don't understand!" "What princess!" "Well...why did you kidnapped me?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that!" "You have?" "Yes!" "Tell me! Please???" "Uh...okay!"  
"Yes! Go on!" "We didn't kinap you!" "You didn't?" "No!" "Huh? Oh!" "We needed   
you because the futer of the earth is going in pieces!" "Huh! It is?" "Yes! I'm sorry!"  
"Uh?" "And we needed a saiyen-" "-Couldn't you just take my dad or something? I'm   
not very strong!" "I know! But...we needed a saiyen princess!" "Oh! Why didn't you   
just tell me?" "You interrupted me!" "Oh! Sorry!" "Cause a saiyen princess always   
knows what to do!" "Uh? Couldn't you just take my mother? She always knows what   
to do! And not me!" "But your mother isn't a saiyen princess!" "Yeah! But...she IS   
the wife of my father!" "I know! But than she's not the one! Your it! Your the   
princess that the earth future needs! You!" "Me?" "Yes! Are you ready to go to the   
earth future?" "What! Right now?!" "Yes! We'll watch you! If your doing fine!"   
"Um...oh well! I guess it is right what you said! Uh...okay! I'll go!" "Thank you!"  
  
Author:'Well...you all know now what's gonna happen to Bra!'  
Bra:'I just hope I'm not going to be killed!'  
Author:'Me too! That's than awful for you!'  
Bra:'Yeah! Please review!' 


	5. It's a living hell

Author:'In this part Bra has to defeat everyone   
who's in her way! But will she succeed?   
You'll have to find out!'  
  
It's a living hell  
  
  
The ship landed on the ground. The door began to open and Bra stepped out.  
"So this is future earth huh?"   
"Yes!"  
"Where are all the people?"  
"They're hiding! They can't go anywhere!"  
"Wow! So this future is a living hell!"  
"That's right!"  
"Ugh! But where are all the worriors? My daddy or uncle Kakkarotto!"  
"They're gone!"  
"Huh! It can't be!" Bra got a little tear.  
"Please! Don't cry! We don't have much time! Or else this whole planet is   
destroid! Even of the past!"  
"Grr! Please! Go as far as you can go!"  
"Huh! Okay! We won't disappoint you!"  
"And hey! If I don't survive! Tell Goten that I always loved him!"  
"Okay! We'll do that!"  
"Now go! I feel a huge power coming over here!"  
"Okay! We're counting on you! Princess!"  
"Thanks! Now go! I don't need your help right now! Please go now! Huh?"  
Bra looked up. It was a different human. It wasn't a human but a saiyen???  
"Huh!" It can't be! It's a saiyen! I can see it because of his tail!  
"Grr! Who are you!"  
"Hm hm hm!"  
"Nani? Aliens! Get out of that ship! Now!"  
"Okay!"  
"Grr!"  
The saiyen shot a blast at the ship and Bra tried to make the first punch.   
But she missed.  
"Let me go! Now! I'm a princess!!! Let me go!!!"  
"Alright! But first I want to introduce myself!"  
"Uh!"  
Bra loosed herself.  
"I'm Baralong! A saiyen! And I can't remember you at all!"  
"Grr! How dare you! I'm the saiyen princess!"  
"Don't be such a fool! King Vegeta didn't have a daughter!"  
"I know! But I'm the daughter of his son!"  
"Huh! You mean...prince Vegeta has a daughter?"  
"And a son!"  
"Well, well! That's good to know!"  
"Grr! What did you do with all those people! You creep!!!"  
"Actuely I killed them all!"  
"You BAKA!!!"  
Bra attacked but Baralong got her fist.  
Bra tried the other one. But it was no use.   
She couldn't get loose.  
"I...I...give up!"  
Bra closed her eyes.  
"Heh heh! I defeated the mighty princess!"  
"Oh my god! The princess!!!"  
  
Author:'What will happen now! Will the earth be destroid?   
Who can stop this evil saiyen! Find out! In the next chapter!'  
Bra:'Please review! *_* 


End file.
